The Hard Life
by midnightlibra89
Summary: They were born into a world that didn't want them. Akihito was too small. That disgusted the other Alphas. Made into an outcast; Akihito fought, he bled. Killed. Akihito climbed to the top and now those who had looked down at him, spat upon him; bowed down to him in fear. Born to big, he was unwanted by those around him. Including his very own parents. Cast aside, he had no name
1. Born Too Big

_**SUMMARY:**_ _ **They were born into a world that didn't want them.**_

 _ **Akihito was too small. That disgusted the other Alphas. Made into an outcast; Akihito fought, he bled. Killed. Akihito climbed to the top and now those who had looked down at him, spat upon him; bowed down to him in fear.**_

 _ **Born to big, he was unwanted by those around him. Including his very own parents. Cast aside, he had no name and no home. The one day Akihito comes. He thought he was saved. But could one such as Akihito be anything other than the devil incarnate?**_

* * *

 _ **WARNINGS: OMEGA VERSE, ALPHA/BETA/OMEGA DYNAMICS, SEME AKIHITO, UKE ASAMI, ALPHA Akihito, OMEGA ASAMI, CHILD ABUSE, BULLING, YAKUZA, YAKUZA AKIHITO, MEAN AKIHITO**_

* * *

"Congratulations Tsukuda-san, Tsukuda-san. You have a beautiful baby boy. Perfectly healthy. All ten toes and fingers counted for. He weighed a whopping, ten pounds."

The Tsukudas grinned at each other. Tsukuda Arata reached down and touched stroked his newborn son's check. "My little Alpha."

"Uh… actually Tsukuda-san. Your son is an Omega."

"But you said he was ten pounds. No newborn Omega would weigh so much."

"Well your sin is the exception."

The Tsukudas looked down at their son. All joy over his birth gone as disgust settled over them. They were not bothered by their son being an Omega. What disgusted them, was that he was not born the way an Omega should have been. Delicate and beautiful. Instead he was big and would most likely grow to be strong. Disgusting.

Unhappy with their fortune, the Tsukudas left the hospital two days later. Their son wailing in his car seat. The baby continued to wail all the easy home. His tiny belly hurting with hunger. At home the new parents left their son in his car seat. Tsukuda Aiko cooked dinner for herself and her mate. Both ignored the wailing child. When the time came to turn in for the night, the Tsukudas locked the baby, still in his car seat, in the closet and left him there for the night and long into the following day.

* * *

 _ **~BORN TOO BIG~**_

* * *

Men came some days later. Reports of a baby crying non stop bringing concern to the authorities. Seeing the baby malnourished and covered rashes and sores from never having his diaper changed and bring locked in his car seat for days, the child was taken away. The Tsukudas were told to attend parenting classes to get their son back. They never went and their son was never returned to their care. Not that they cared. Good riddance to that filth.

The child was sent to the local orphanage. Life got better, but not by much. The orphanage had too take care of him legally, so he was fed, changed, clean and clothed. Other than that, the child was left by himself.

As the child grew, it became obvious that he was smart. At least it would have been obvious if anyone paid attention to him. No one bothered to teach him how to walk, he learned by watching everyone else. No one potty trained him. That too, he had to teach himself. Reading, writing. Talking. Alone he had to learn it.

When he reached schooling age, he learned all he could. Excelling in all his classes. To grades. But no praise came. No one cared. Not even his teachers. There were no friends to play with. Every child was kept away from him. Anytime he approached someone to play with, or one approached him, an adult would yank the other child away and he would be punished. Eventually, the child accepted that he wasn't allowed to play with other children. He also soon realized that the adults around him were disgusted by him.

By the time he reached the age of twelve, the boy understood why. He was abnormal. He was an Omega but was not delicate and beautiful. He was hideous. An abomination. At the age of fourteen, the unwanted Omega child went into heat. At that time, he was discharged from the orphanage for being a nuisance and trouble maker. He was left with nowhere to go but for the streets. He tried to finish his schooling, but with no money or place to live, he soon fell behind and was kicked out.

He moved from place to place, no where was safe. Especially when he was in heat. People would stop by and offer him money in exchange for sex. He always turned them down and ran away as fast as he could. Sensing danger and not wanting to find out what sex was. He dug through trashcans and dumpsters for food. Cardboard boxes were his temporary homes. There were days he had to fight to stay alive when others who lived like him, tried to kill him for whatever imaginary transgression he had committed.

* * *

 _ **~BORN TOO BIG~**_

* * *

The years had taken their toll on him. He sat on the park bench that faced the huge building across the street. They said it was called Sion. He had seen people coming and going from there at all times of the day. He wondered what it would look like on the inside. Beautiful, he would bet. He wished that he could work there like all those other big men. Would they hate him for his size to? Or would they accept him as one of their own? Most likely not. He was an Omega and they were Betas and Alphas.

The giant clock on the building struck the noon hour. He looked up at it. Beneath the clock was a sign that held the date. Wednesday 4th August 2010. His twenty third birthday. He stood and made his way to the dumpster behind the building called Sion. It was his favorite place to get food. Sion always had the best food and the warmest dumpsters for sleeping.

He was just about to comb into the dumpster when the back door opened. Surprised, he spun around. His heart skipped a beat when his eyes landed on the man standing in the open doorway. He was shorter than himself. The man had short, messy blond hair and grey eyes. The blond nan wore a dark suit with a red shirt and a dark tie. He noticed that the man also had a vest on beneath his suit coat. It was a few shades lighter than the suit. The man eyed him, a cigarette burning between his lips.

"Hungry?"

"Y-y-yes."

"Then come inside. I'll give you something better than what you can find in that dumpster."

* * *

 **So I was down to 14 stories iin progress. Then this story cazcazme along and now I'm back up to 15!**


	2. Born Too Small

_**AN:**_ **A bit of a harsh chapter**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER SUMMARY:**_ **The life Akihito led**

* * *

"Congratulations on your Alpha son, Takaba-san, Takaba-san."

The Takabas looked down at their newborn son, then back up at the doctor. Disbelief written on their faces. "Ummm.… don't you mean our Omega son?" Takaba Haru questioned.

"Nope. Your son is an Alpha."

"But he is only five pounds!" Takaba Haru just couldn't believe it.

"Yes he is very small for an Alpha. He will most likely grow though. Have no fear for your son."

Takaba Haru didn't think the doctor was correct. His son was a mere five pounds. He would never be a proper Alpha. What good would the kid be than? Unlike her husband, Takaba Junko wasn't bothered by her son's size. She thought her baby was the most adorable child ever born.

Two days later, the Takabas left the hospital with their newborn Alpha child. Once home, Haru went straight to the fridge and pulled out a beer. Tossing it back, he pulled out another and plopped down on the couch where he remained for the rest of the day. Junko set about her chores. Cleaning, cooking and seeing to the bills. Her precious little Akihito tucked against her chest, strapped into his carrier.

* * *

~BORN TOO SMALL~

* * *

Life was can for the first five years. Takaba Haru spent his time either st work or sitting on the couch drinking his beers. He never paid any attention to his son, wanting nothing to do with a useless Alpha born far too small. Junko dotted on her son, showing him off to all her friends and going all out for his birthdays. Life was good.

Then little Akihito stared school. As an Alpha, Akihito attended Stay Strong Academy. A school solely for Alphas. From the first day there were problems. The other students thought it was funny that Akihito was so small. Whenever the teachers weren't looking, they would shove Akihito. Hit him and even put gum in his hair. As Akihito grew older, the simple picking became full on bulling. He was beaten more times than anyone could count. He suffered broken bones, fractures and bruises. Akihito's mother, Junko was always down at the school demanding that their be punishment for those who hurt her son and for the teachers to be reprimanded for allowing the bulling to take place. The school never took her concerns seriously. While Junko was outraged on her son's mistreatment, Haru thought it was funny. Informing the little Alpha that it was what he got for being a fake Alpha.

As Akihito grew older, things only worsened. Wanting her son to be able defend himself, Junko enrolled Akihito into a martial arts school. No one expected much from the tiny Alpha, but Akihito proved them wrong. He excelled, quickly becoming the top of his class and a black belt faster than was normal. Akihito participated in tournaments, where he was an undefeated champion in both his weight class and in the heavier league.

Akihito stayed at Stay Strong Academy for Hus regular schooling. The students continued to bully him until one day Akihito snapped and sent his attacker to the hospital. The school tried to suspend Akihito but as he was the victim of the attack, they were quickly shut down on that front. The display of his strength sent the bullies scurrying. The display of course brought on a whole new mess however. Other Alphas who felt the need to prove themselves, constantly challenged Akihito to battles. Akihito always won of course. Even when the others tried to cheat by having friends gang up on him.

While things at school got somewhat better, things at home worsened. Akihito's father, Haru was an Alpha. Not the best example of an Alpha, but an Alpha none the less. Haru who once looked down on his son, seeing him as nothing but week and pathetic, now found himself threatened by his son. In order to keep his dominance, Haru took to beating his son and wife. No matter how bad a beating was, Akihito never cried and did his best to defend his beloved mother. Akihito fought back. Sending his father down on his ass. However, Akihito quickly stopped fighting back. Having learned that it only caused his mother to suffer more at the hands of his father.

At the age of thirteen, Akihito's life fell apart. He came home from school to find his mother dead on the food of their tiny apartment. His father was on top of her, desecrating her body with his own. Akihito's vision went red with rage. He attacked his father. There was no thought to the attack. None of his martial arts training came to the fore. It was straight up brutality. Akihito knocked his father off his mother. He punched his father repeatedly in the face. Haru tried to defend himself, but Akihito was an unstoppable force. Haru was a bloody mess by the time Akihito finished him off by digging his fingers into his father's throat and ripped it out with his bare hands.

With his father dying, Akihito went to Hus mother and pulled her body close. He held her tight as he cried, the last of his heart dying as the tears fell. Hours later, that was how the detectives Kirishima Kei and Suoh Kazumi found the young Alpha.

* * *

~BORN TOO SMALL~

* * *

Kirishima Kei and Suoh Kazumi took the young Alpha as their own. They fought in his behalf when the law tried to imprison him. They even bright in District Attorney, Kruoda Shinji to hep. With the two Alphas and the Beta working together, all charges were dropped as it was determined that Akihito was acting in self defense.

Akihito spent that first year after his mother's murder in a fog, numbed to the world. The second year, his darker self emerged. He attacked anyone who so much as looked at him funny. He was suspended multiple times. Kei, Kazumi and Shinji fought to keep Akihito on track but it was all in vain. That third year, Akihito began to cable in the underworld. He started out as a mere debt collector but was soon bumped up assassin within that first year. The crime lords would soon regret their acceptance of Takaba Akihito into their world. In the fourth year after his mother's murder, Akihito assassinated his boss and claimed his organization as his own.

By the age of nineteen, Takaba was the most fears yakuza boss in the underworld and the biggest businessman in all of Japan. He was the richest man in the world and the most wanted bachelor in all the world. Kirishima Kei became Akihito's personal secretary and second in command. The Beta had no problems with leaving his life as a detective behind. Akihito was like his very own son and hr loved the young Alpha as if he was his own. He also enjoyed helping Akihito build his new life and has no qualms about their underworld business dealings. Even torture and killing didn't other him. Suoh Kazumi also left his life as a detective behind. He joined his mate, Kei, in Akihito's new world. Becoming the head if Akihito's security team was also a second in command. He participated in underground business deals. Torture, killing. He did it all for the younger Alpha. Kruoda Shinji also left his life behind for Akihito. The DA became Akihito's personal attorney. He didn't deal with the illegal business, torture and killing as Akihito knew he could be disbarred by participating in illegal acts.

Akihito was no longer an Alpha born too small and easy to pick on. He was now the top dog and everyone bowed down to him.


	3. Wednesday 4th August 2010

"Takaba-sama, that homeless kid is back"

"Thank you Kirishima-san. Call Suoh and have him meet us downstairs."

"Yes sir. May I ask sir, what are your plans for the kid?"

Akihito didn't answer, but judging by that smirk on his face, the kid would do better to run away and never look back.

* * *

 _ **~WEDSDAY 4TH AUGUST 2010~**_

* * *

He was just about to climb into the dumpster when the back door opened. Surprised, he spun around. His heart skipped a beat when his eyes landed on the man standing in the open doorway. He was shorter than himself. The man had short, messy blond hair and grey eyes. The blond man wore a dark suit with a red shirt and a dark tie. He noticed that the man also had a vest on beneath his suit coat. It was a few shades lighter than the suit. The man eyed him, a cigarette burning between his lips.

"Hungry?"

"Y-y-yes."

"Then come inside. I'll give you something better than what you can find in that dumpster."

The man held out one callused hand to him. He hesitated a moment. Life on the streets had taught him to be cautious, but something about the man before him drew him in. Sniffing the air, he decided that he liked the way the man smelled. Carefully, ready to run at any threat, he placed his hand in the man's.

The man grinned and turned back into the building. Two other men waited inside. They looked threatening but said nothing and made no move towards him. His hand tightened in the man's and he drew closer, seeking comfort from the man. The traveled down a long hall before stepping into an elevator. When they stepped out, he was greeted by a large window that overlooked the city of Tokyo. They were so high up!

His sight seeing was interrupted by the man who was wearing glasses. He held out a plastic covered book with pictures of yummy food on it.

"You can order whatever you want." The blond man said. He was still holding his hand.

His belly grumbled and clenched painfully with hunger. He went through the book, not knowing what to choose. After a while he looked up at the man. The man chuckled.

"How about I choose for you. Kirishima-san, get our guest the best spread of sushi that we have."

"Yes sir." The man with the glasses bowed then he and the giant blond man left.

"It will be a bit before the food arrives." The man spoke.

The man escorted him to another room. This one was much smaller but no less comfortable. This room held a toilet, sink, shower and bath tub. The man opened a closet and pulled down large towels and sat them to one side of the tub and shower.

"Get undressed." The man removed his suit coat, vest and tie. Rolling up his sleeves, the man bent and turned the shower and tub on. Adjusting the water to his liking. The man turned back to him, to find that he was still completely dressed.

"I said undress." The man's voice was a low growl of warning.

Whimpering, he did as the man ordered.

"Good. Now shower and clean yourself. After that, relax in the tub for a bit. I'll come get you when the food arrives."

* * *

 _ **~WEDSDAY 4TH AUGUST 2010~**_

* * *

The food was delicious! He had never tasted anything better than this thing called sushi. He ate and ate until his stomach was puffed out from the food. Much to the man's amusement.

The man flicked the ashes of his cigarette into the ashtray and sat back. "What's your name?"

"I don't have one."

"You don't? Odd. Isn't there something that people call you?"

"People call me many things. Call me orphan."

"Orphan? That's hardly suitable. You finished eating?"

"Yes."

"Good. There's some clothing over there. Put them on."

He stood and made his way to the couch. Picking up the pile of clothing, he made to go back into the bathroom to change out of his borrowed robe. Only to be stopped by the man.

"Here. Change in here, where I can see you."

He gulped and nodded. He turned his back to the man as he dropped the robe to the floor. He could feel the man's eyes burning into his back and he was positive that he had growled. Though it hadn't sounded angry.

"Turn around. I want to see all of you."

Taking a deep breath, he did as the man said." He kept his head low, eyes trained on the floor. He had to fight the urge to cover himself with his hands. The man stood and walked towards him. He walked a circle around him, hands caressing his body. The man stepped closer, pressing his front to his back. The man sniffed him. A growl sounded low in his throat.

"Your an Omega. Yet you are so big. Built like an Alpha."

"I'm sorry." Tears gathered in his eyes.

"What are you sorry about?" The man rounded him. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the tears. "Don't cry over something you can't change. I'll give you a choice.

" Leave now and never come back to Sion. Or, stay and become mine."

He didn't have to think about it. "I'll stay."

The man smirked. The man went back to the table they had been sitting at and redressed into his vest, tie and suit coat. The man with the glasses came in and helped him into coat. He then handed him another coat and a pair of shoes. He then left.

The blond man came forward and helped him into the coat and shoes. The pile of clothing was left behind as the left the room and the building behind.

* * *

 _ **~WEDSDAY 4TH AUGUST 2010~**_

* * *

"Welcome to your new home."

The man helped him out of the coat and shoes. Taking his hand, the man took him on a tour of the very large apartment. The tour ended in the man's bedroom. He sat him down on the bed then stood before him.

"You are now mine. As such you must have a proper name. From now on you will be called Asami Ryuichi. Do you understand Ryuichi?"

"Yes."

"Good. My name Takaba Akihito. However you will only address me as Master. Do you understand Ryuichi?"

"Yes Master."

"Good."

Akihito went to a wall and pressed on a panel. Ryuichi couldn't see what was inside the cabinet that appeared in the now open wall, but curiosity was eating at him. Akihito closed the cabinet and stepped back. He turned to face Ryuichi, a piece of leather in his hand. Akihito stepped forward and placed the leather around Ryuichi's neck. He fastened it with a click.

"As you belong to me, you are to wear this collar as a sign of my possession. Understand this Ryuichi, you are to do anything and everything that I tell you to do. You are never to tell me no. Any disobedience will be met with harsh punishment. Do you understand Ryuichi?"

"Yes Master."


	4. Harem

"Do you understand Ryuichi?"

"Yes Master."

"Good. Now come."

Akihito led the way out of the bedroom and back into the living room. He pulled on a light fixture and part of the wall slid away. Ryuichi followed Akihito into a hallway that he hadn't seen before. The hallway was long and dimly lit by candles. The room they exited out into was very large.

Chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The walls and floor were made of solid marble and there were no windows to be seen. In the center of the room was a large pool of hot, steaming water. All around the pool were people in different states of dress, some completely nude. As they moved closer, Ryuichi realized that there were people bathing in the pool.

"Ryuichi, welcome to my harem."

"Harem?"

"Yes. Ah, Sudou. Come."

A slender blond man slid free of the water. He walked slowly toward Akihito, his hips swaying seductively. When he reached Akihito, Sudou slid his arms around the other man's waist. He pressed a kiss to Akihito's lips before laying his head on Akihito's chest.

"Master, it's been so long since you've come to see us. We've missed you."

Akihito didn't return Sudou's embrace. To Ryuichi, it looked as if Akihito was annoyed by Sudou's actions.

"Sudou you have a new brother. Give him a room and make sure he is ready for me when I get home." Akihito pried Sudou off him and turned to Ryuichi. "I'll see you later. Until then, be a good boy."

"Yes Master."

Akihito smirked then he was turning away and leaving Ryuichi behind with Sudou.

* * *

~HAREM~

* * *

"Hello Ryuichi. I'm Sudou Shuu. You can call me Shuu-nii. I have been with Master the longest." Shuu eyed Ryuichi, frowning. "Hmmm… odd. When I first saw you, I thought that you were an Alpha. But now up close, I can smell that your an Omega."

Sudou chuckled. "I see. So your here because you interest him. An Omega built like an Alpha. Come, follow me."

"Shuu-nii, what's a harem?"

"Oh, so innocent. That will pass as the Master trains you."

"Trains me?"

"Yes. You belong to Master now. That means you exist solely to please him. Everyone here belongs to Master. It maters not if they are Omega, Beta or Alpha. That's what a harem is. Slaves meant to pleasure their master. Tell me Ryuichi, are you a virgin?"

"Yes, Shuu-nii."

"Huh. How old are you?"

"Twenty three."

"So young. But older than Master."

That surprised Ryuichi. "How old is Master?"

"Nineteen."

They stopped outside a door, hidden by sheaths of fabric. "This is your room. I know you probably already bathed, but I suggest that you do so again. I will send someone in shortly with the items you will need."

Ryuichi entered the room. It wasn't very big. There was just enough room for a bed, dresser and enough space to move around. The door opened and a man not much shorter than him entered. He had long flowing raven colored hair and hazel eyes. He wore nothing but a blue silk robe. As he drew near, Ryuichi caught the other's scent. Alpha. Ryuichi backed away.

"Do not worry about your chastity. We are not allowed to touch each other unless Master desires us to do so. I am Liu Feilong. I am the newest member of the harem. I've only been here for six months."

Feilong placed the tray he was holding on top of the dresser. "Has anyone explained to what will happen tonight?"

Ryuichi shook his head no, causing Feilong to sigh.

"The Master is going to have sex with you. You do know what sex is right?"

"No. But people often offered to pay me for it while I lived on the streets."

"But I take it that you didn't accept. So your a virgin. Akihito is going to love you."

Ryuichi's eyes widened. Feilong frowned. "What?"

"You called Master by his first name."

"Oh that." Feilong waved a dismissive hand. "When you please the Master, you earn special privileges. Though that's not why I get to call him by name, however. I'll let you in on a secret." Feilong leaned in close to Ryuichi.

His voice was so low when he spoke again, that Ryuichi had a hard time hearing him. "Akihito and I are friends. Of everyone here, I am the only one he actually likes."

Feilong pulled away and looked at Ryuichi with a serious expression on his face. "Everyone here is here for one reason or another. You'll find that most of the people here, are Alphas. Akihito is a very powerful man. There is no other Alpha more powerful than he. The Alphas here either lost their businesses to Akihito or owed him money that they couldn't pay back.

"You will find Akihito to be a harsh man. Cold and indifferent most of the time, but he can be angered. And when angered, you best beg that your death be quick. That is if he kills you. Akihito is a sadist who loves to toy with others.

"Akihito never smiles. He doesn't have any reason to do so. Life has been cruel to him, just as I'm sure it has been to you."

Ryuichi looked up at Feilong in question. Curiosity burning inside him. He wanted to know everything that this man could tell him about his new Master.

"Surely you noticed that Akihito is rater small for an Alpha. Alphas are rarely shorter than six feet. On the rare occasion that they are, five foot ten is the shortest they get. Betas are always between five foot eight and six feet. Omegas however are always five foot seven and below.

"Akihito stands at an even five feet."

"Wow!"

Feilong chuckled. "I know, right? He doesn't come off being so small. He has such a powerful aura around him. Then there's that cock of his! Whew!" Feilong fanned himself as if he was hot. "So disproportionate!" Feilong was full on laughing now.

Ryuichi was staring at him in confusion. Feilong patted him in the thigh. "Let's just say that the two of you and he have something in common hanging between your legs.

"Now onto this thing called sex!

"So sex is something that takes place between two or more people. Sometimes between men and women. Sometimes between just women. Other times it's fist between men. One can even masturbate, which is an act of a single person pleasuring themselves sexually.

"Now, you need to understand that sex is between adults and never involves children. Sex with children is a no, no.

"To have sex, you have to use your private parts. You do know what your private parts are right?" Ryuichi nodded. "Oh thank god. So when the Master comes to you tonight, or rather you go to him, he will touch you in your private areas. I won't tell you that it'll feel good or that it won't hurt. Akihito isn't always kind when it comes to sex. The worse his day is, the rougher it will be. As his property, his slave, you are not allowed to say no. That is the price you pay by becoming his. You agreed to that right?"

"Yes."

"Good. Akihito will teach you all that you need to know but I will tell this, his cock will be inside you tonight and many nights after this."

"Feilong, do you have sex with Master?"

"Yes. We all do. I see that you are confused. Alphas don't usually have sex with each other. When they do, its for dominance or to humiliate. That's why Akihito enslaves the Alphas that owe him money and don't pay and the Alphas that lose their businesses to him."

"So Master humiliates you?"

"No. Normally that would be the case, but my relationship with Akihito is different. I care about him. Love him. I've known him for a very long time. I may have only been here for six months but I have known him for years. We attended the same martial arts school."

Sadness filled Feilong's eyes and the older man seemed so hunted all of a sudden. Ryuichi opened his mouth to say something, but closed it without uttering a sound.

Shaking himself free of his thoughts, Feilong stood and held a hand out to Ryuichi. "Come I will help you prepare for Akihito."

* * *

~HAREM~

* * *

Ryuichi sank into the private bath in his room. His cheeks were still burning from embarrassment. After living on the streets, Ryuichi had believed he could never feel embarrassed again. However, he had learned differently when Feilong had helped him with the enema. Hands came to rest on his shoulders.

"Whenever Akihito wants you to tend to him, you are to clean yourself both inside and out. You must bathe in your own personal bath and not the pool you saw when you came in. Also never bathe in your personal bath if you are not attending to him and bathe in the pool. When he is done with you, you are to use the private bath in his room.

"Ryuichi, when was your last heat?"

"A year ago, I think."

"Alright then, you won't take these."

"Take what?"

"These red pills. All Omegas in the harem are to take birth control supplements. They prevent heat and pregnancy. Under normal circumstances, this is fine and has no I'll effects on the Omega. However, you haven't had a heat in a year. I assume that is not because you take birth control."

"Yes. I didn't even know that was possible."

"Since that's the case, you are not healthy enough to take the birth control. You'll have to experience your heats for at least a year before you can take the supplements. Don't worry, you won't suffer in your heats anymore. Akihito is a very good Alpha when it comes to that.

"Relax now. I'll be back later to help you dress."


	5. Sex

Feilong helped Ryuichi into a pair of blue translucent pants that gathered at his ankles. A darker blue skirt sat on top of the pants, covering his butt and genitals that had shown through the pants. His torso was left bare but for a silver chain at his hips. On his feet, Feilong placed silver toe rings on his middle toes. Attached to the toe rings were delicate chains that laid loosely along the top of his feet and attached to silver anklets. Matching bracelets decorated his writs and hands. His hair, which Feilong had cut earlier, now lay loosely on his head. No longer falling to the middle of his back, it was short and felt so much lighter than it had before. It also shined in a way he had never seen before.

Finished with his task of dressing Ryuichi, Feilong stepped back and admired his handiwork. "You look good. If Akihito was anything but what he was, he would be swimming in drool."

He opened the door and led the way down the hallway to another hallway. "This is the hallway that holds Akihito's room when he spends time with us. Remember, the harem is your home. You are never to leave it and you never enter Akihito's home."

Ryuichi frowned, confused. "But Master showed me my home before we came here. He said "welcome to your new home" then took me on a tour of the apartment."

Feilong stopped in his tracks and spun around to face Ryuichi. "You've been in his home?"

"Yes. He put my collar on there. In his bedroom." Ryuichi's frown deepened. "Is something wrong?"

"No, but don't tel anyone about that. No one in the harem has ever been in there and never, _never_ has Akihito _ever_ " welcomed" some home. Especially not in his own home."

"Not even you, Feilong?"

Feilong sighed. "Back before I became apart of the harem, I used to go there often. Akihito and I are very good friends. But when I became apart of the harem, I could no longer go there. For my safety."

"The others would hurt you if they found out!"

"No. Its not because of them I can't go there." Feilong said no more as he led Ryuichi the rest of the way to Akihito's rooms in the harem. Before opening the door, he turned to look back at Ryuichi.

"Ryuichi, never tell anyone what you just told me. Especially Sudou. Sudou thinks very highly of himself and believes that he will one day be Akihito's mate and are his young. He has of course, never been inside Akihito's home. If he were to learn that you had been, there is no telling what he would do."

Feilong opened the door and led the way into the room. Ryuichi thought about all Feilong had told him. He settled onto the bed and watched as Feilong settled and lit candles all around the room.

"Feilong, does Master plan to make Sudou his?" Ryuichi didn't know why, but the thought of Sudou and his Master becoming mates bothered him deeply.

"No. Akihito can't stand him."

"Then why does he keep him here?"

Feilong smirked, sending chills down Ryuichi's spine. "Don't you worry about Sudou."

* * *

~SEX~

* * *

Ryuichi was nervous as he waited for his new Master. He didn't know how long he waited there in that room. He sat on the bed for awhile but then his nerves soon got the best of him and he found himself pacing back and forth. In the hopes of calming himself, Ryuichi investigated the room. Or at least he tried to. The dresser and nightstands, even the closet was locked. Sighing, Ryuichi returned to the bed. Bored, he laid down and he knew it, he was asleep.

* * *

~SEX~

* * *

Akihito sighed as he put his briefcase down on the entrance table. It had not been a good night. One of his clubs was losing money to a manager who didn't know enough not to embezzle money from Takaba Akihito. The manager had taken so much money that, the club was on the verge of shutting down. Not that he really cared about that. He had never liked the club anyways.

What really made his night hell, was the shipment of guns that had gone missing. Straight from one of his very own warehouses. Investigating that crises had caused him to be out long past dawn. After hours of searching, they had yet to uncover the shipments whereabouts They did, however uncover that there multiple moles in his organization.

How many, they didn't yet know. Who? They didn't know that either. But Akihito did have a suspicion as to who it could have been. There was one bastard out there who was bold enough to tangle with him. Mikhail Arbatov.

Tossing aside his coat, Akihito headed towards the back of his penthouse apartment and his bedroom complete with private bath. As the hot waster sprayed down on him, washing away the day's grime, Akihito found himself wondering about his new Omega. He had read the report sent yo him by Sudou. Asami Ryuichi was twenty three years old and was born August 4th. The day they had met had been the older man's birthday. It tickled what little was left of Akihito's sense of humor for him more or less give Ryuichi a birthday gift of "saving". What had really peaked his interest was that Ryuichi was still a virgin. Akihito liked that.

Not a single one of his harem "girls" had been a virgin when he acquired them. He'd never met anyone who was still a virgin past the age of fifteen. He had lost his virginity at the age of twelve. Even his first lover had been quite experienced. Though he did have to admit that Feilong had never taken it up the ass before that night so many years ago. The poor Alpha, who had been nineteen at the time, had never expected for little twelve year old Akihito to knock him down on his ass. Then flip him over and have his way with him.

While most Alphas would have been bitter and felt degraded, Feilong had taken it in stride. The two had bonded and become fast friends. Occasionally fucking each other. Feilong always on the bottom, of course. Much to Akihito's amusement, the other Alpha liked having his ass reamed.

"Fucking masochist." Akihito chuckled to himself.

Akihito shut off the water. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he pressed a concealed button next to the shower. A section of wall slid upwards and Akihito stepped into the bathroom of his private rooms inside the harem. Dressing in a black silk robe, Akihito exited out into his room. He pulled up short at the sight of Ryuichi asleep on his bed.

Akihito chuckled as he took in what the bigger man was wearing. A harem belly dancer costume. Feilong must have been the one tho dress him. Leave it to the Chinese mafia heir to know how to cheer him up. Akihito approached the bed and gently caressed Ryuichi's cheek. The gentleness of the touch surprised Akihito. When was the last time he had ever been gentle?

Stepping back, he was about to wake the Omega when he noticed the heavy bruising and bags beneath Ryuichi's eyes. Just how long had he been on the streets? Deciding to let the Omega have his first restful and safe sleep in, who knows how long, Akihito slid his robe to the floor. He slid on a pair of shorts and climbed up on the bed next to Ryuichi. Pulling the warm blankets up over them, Akihito pulled Ryuichi close and let sleep take him as well.

* * *

 _ **Thought this would end differently, didn't ya? *evil grin***_


	6. Sleep

Ryuichi stirred. He felt comfortable and relaxed in a way he had never felt before. A huge yawn cracked his jaw wide. Just when had he fallen asleep? He went to sit up only to find himself kept in place by a deceptively strong arms. Frowning, he shifted so he was facing the opposite direction that had originally awoke in. His eyes widened.

"Master!"

Grey eyes opened slightly. "Go back to sleep Ryuichi"

Ryuichi was in too much of a panic to listen. "I'm so sorry, Master!" Ryuichi struggled free. "Oh gid! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep!"

In no mood to deal with Ryuichi's hysterics, Akihito sat up and back handed the Omega across the face. "Shut up and go back to sleep. If you can't sleep than lay there quietly."

"Yes Master." Ryuichi laid back down.

"Good boy." Akihito settled back down. Pulling Ryuichi close, Akihito was soon back to sleep.

Ryuichi watched his Master sleep. He had been shocked and a little hurt when Akihito had smacked him. Though now as he lay there, he noticed that his cheek didn't hurt. There wasn't even a stinging sensation. He doubted that there was even a mark to be seen. His Master had he'd himself back so as not to hurt him. That knowledge settled the hurt he felt. Closing his eyes, Ryuichi was again fast asleep.

When Ryuichi next awoke, he found himself a one in the bed. Sitting up, he searched the room for his Master. All he found was a tray of food, still warm, sitting on the table. Standing, Ryuichi made his way to the table. Was the food for him?

"Its for you."

Ryuichi spun around at the unexpected voice. "Morning Feilong."

"More like afternoon. Go on and eat." Feilong settled into a chair across from him. "You look pretty good for having spent the night with Akihito."

Ryuichi looked down at his plate. Shame filling him. "We didn't have sex. I fell asleep before he arrived."

"He didn't wake you?"

"No."

"How unusual. Don't feel bad Ryuichi. Akihito's not mad at you. If he let you sleep than you did nothing to offend him. If you had, he would have woken you four punishment."

Ryuichi felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He dug into the food before him with gusto.

"It seems that Akihito has taken a liking to already."

"What do you mean?"

"That food your eating…. It was made by Akihito."

* * *

~SLEEP~

* * *

Akihito grumbled as he felt his shoulder be shook. One eye slitted open to glare up at the offender. Kirishima stood above him, a frown on his face.

"What is it Kei?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you Akihito, but we have a lead on the stolen shipment."

Sighing, Akihito scrubbed his face with his hands. Trying to wake himself. "Give me an hour and I'll be down."

Akihito sat up, stretching and yawning. He looked beside him to see a sleeping Ryuichi. Smiling, Akihito leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ryuichi's dark hair. "I'll taste you later."

Standing, Akihito made his way into his apartment. The coffee was already started, so Akihito busied himself with making breakfast. He looked at the clock. Make that lunch. Not really thinking about it, Akihito made enough four two instead of just for himself. When the food was done, he summoned Kirishima to take half of it to his bedroom in the harem and eave it there for Ryuichi.

Akihito ate his own food quickly and without tasting it. Food gone, he dressed and headed off to work.

First order of business, that missing shipment. Akihito sat in the back of his limo, Kirishima and Suoh in the front. He listened absently as Kirishima rattled off his report. His thoughts kept wondering back to the Omega he had left sleeping behind. He'd only known the Omega for a mere day and yet, Ryuichi had captured his interest in a way no one else ever had before. He found himself being gentle, something he had only ever been with his mother. It was bothersome.

Akihito was pulled free of his thoughts as the limo stopped in front of an unfamiliar warehouse. Kirishima stepped free of the car and opened the back door for Akihito. Taking the lead, Suoh led the way inside.

Men lay on the floor. Some dead, others tied up and awaiting to be transferred to another warehouse. This one owned by Akihito and far less hospitable. In the center of the room, was Hus missing shipment. Akihito sighed as he examined it. This had been too easy.

"Burn it and the warehouse."

Akihito lit a cigarette and stepped from the warehouse. Mikhail was playing games with him. Laughing at his stupid joke. It pissed Akihito off to have to destroy his own goods, but he was highly aware that Mikhail would have rendered them useless. Bastard had just cost him 11,489,400 yen _**(AN: THAT IS $100,000)**_ and jeopardized his deal with the Italian Mafia over in America. Kirishima and Suoh followed out behind him. Each with their own lit cigarette burning between their lips.

"Kirishima-san, contact Zeno Acciai. Inform him that part of the package was damaged. We will lower the cost to what he has already paid and a third of what he still owes. Make sure he understands that he will still be receiving ninety percent of his package."

"Yes sir."

"Also, I want that club shut down. Get the required paperwork and documents to open up a brothel in its place."

"Yes sir."

"Suoh-san, take me to Sion then go head the interrogation of these men."

* * *

~SLEEP ~

* * *

"You have to stay in here for the rest of the day. I'll bring you dinner later on. Do you like to read?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll bring you books as well."

"Feilong, why do I have to stay here?"

"Akihito never leaves someone unfucked when he calls for them to please him. Some here might take offense to the special treatment you are receiving."

"Oh."

After that, Ryuichi found himself alone. Locked inside with nothing but the books Feilong had brought. He tried to read them but he wasn't one much for poetry or romance stories. Bored, Ryuichi found him examining the bedroom and connected bath. He was fiddling with a towel rack when he gave a slightly to hard yank. The wall behind him slid upwards. Curious, Ryuichi stepped through the opening.

He found himself in another bathroom. This one larger and a little more luxurious. He stepped forward and exited the second bathroom. He stared at the familiar room he had just entered. He was in his Master's home! Knowing he wasn't supposed to be there, he tried to go back the wat he had come. Only, the passageways were closed. Desperately, Ryuichi fiddled with everything. Pulling on this towel rack, pushing on that section of the wall. Nothing. Scared, he made his way to the living room. He pulled on all the light fixtures in the hopes of finding the right one to open the passage Akihito had taken him through the day before.

He had just found it, the wall sliding away, when the apartment door opened. Ryuichi spun, fear on his face. Akihito stared at him without any emotion.

"Got curious, did you?"

"Yes Master." Ryuichi hung his head.

"Come with me."

Quietly, Ryuichi followed behind his Master. Akihito turned to face him once they had reached the bedroom. "Strip."

Without a word, Ryuichi did just that. Nude, he stood before his Master. Awaiting his next order.

"Go lay on the bed."

Ryuichi lay face first on the bed. He swallowed hard as time moved forward but he heard not va single sound. What was his Master going to do to him?

He jumped as he felt hands caress His shoulders. Down his spine they went, shaping his hips and squeezing his butt cheeks. He didn't expect the lips that pressed against the nape of his neck. Lower, those lips went. Following the path of his spine. He nearly jumped off the bed when he felt his butt cheeks spread apart and those lips pressing into the crease between them.

He moaned as something wet, hard yet soft pressed against his entrance. The tongue retreated then pushed forward. Retreat then pressing forward. Retreat, press forward. Ryuichi was panting and withering when his Master's tongue finally penetrated him fully. It felt so good that Ryuichi couldn't prevent his hips from thrusting upwards into his Master's mouth. The tongue went deeper, Ryuichi's hands fisted in the sheets.

"Mmmmm… Master… hhhhaaahhhh… yes so good… more, please Master…"

His Master's tongue pressed against something inside Ryuichi that had him seeing stars.

"Ahhhhhh—MASTER!"

Ryuichi's body shivered and shook. Fireworks went off inside his brain. Drool ran from the corners of Ryuichi's mouth. His hips pumped up against his Master's mouth that was still doing wondrous things to him. His cock twitched as white liquid shot out from it.

Ryuichi collapsed onto the bed, panting. Akihito slowly slid his tongue free of Ryuichi's body. He kissed a path back up the Omega's back. Moving away, Akihito lifted the blankets from the bed and helped Ryuichi climb beneath them. He tucked the Omega in before backing away from the bed.

Akihito showered and changed into a pair of cotton pajamas bottoms. He settled into the bed next to Ryuichi and pulled the Omega close. Letting Ryuichi rest his head on his chest. He pressed a quick kiss to the top of that dark head.

"Sleep, Ryuichi. Sleep."


	7. Chapter 7

Ryuichi was officially confused. It had been a whole two weeks since he had come to join his master's harem. In that time; not once had his master touched him in a sexual manner, but for that one time. The one time his master had licked him on the _behind!_

After that night, Ryuichi had slept in his master's bed, in his master's _home!_ , by his master's side. Some nights they were quiet, others he would spend hours listing to his master's heart beat beneath his ear. Then there were those special nights. The nights where his master would as questions about Ryuichi. Wanting to know all about the big Omega and his life.

However, it was not his master's interest in his life that made these nights so special. No, what Ryuichi found special was that his master would talk about himself. His mother and his rise to the to of the world as the strongest and most powerful Alpha. That is what Ryuichi truly cherished.

* * *

~ THE HARD LIFE ~

* * *

"Sir, the approvals for the brothel are complete. We can now begin building and hiring."

"Good. No need to hire anyone though."

"Sir?"

"We will use my own personal collection of whores. The ones I have selected are already used to spreading their legs for anyone, at any time, upon my command."

Akihito handed his trusted advisor, Kirishima Kei a five page list. The former detective raised a brow. "Sir this will severely deplete your harem."

"The names listed on there, are all the ones who are indebted to me. Either for unpaid loans or theft and whatever other wrongs committed against me."

"What about the rest of the harem?"

"They will stay as they are. Those who are not listed are those I took under my protection. I won't turn my back on then and where them out.

"However, I wish for you to interview them and see what they wish for the feature. Most if them will soon be if age to attend university. Those who want to go to university may go. Set up housing if they desire to live on their own.

"Anyone who wants to work, help them find employment. Housing for them as well. If any show potential, offer them a job at Sion. For those who are underage or simply wish to stay as they are, are it stay. Life for them need not change."

"Understood. I'll get on that right away sir."

"Oh, as for the madam, put Sudou in charge. He's good at managing the others and has a way for pleasing the most picky of clients. As such, he'll be the one to service "the important clients". " Akihito smirked darkly.

* * *

~ THE HARD LIFE ~

* * *

Sudou was not happy. It had been two weeks since that damn hideous Omega newbie had joined the harem. Fourteen days he'd been here, yet he hadn't come out from Akihito's room for thirteen of those fourteen days.

No one had ever been in there for so long. Not even him! The pride and joy of Takaba Akihito's harem. Him, the top Alpha's future mate!

Sudou was ready to kill someone. Namely that dumb Omega.

"Sudou Shuu."

Sudou but back a groan of distaste as he heard Kirishima's voice. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face the men he detested do much.

"Yes, Kirishima-san?" Sudou some with his most honeyed voice.

Kirishima didn't wince even in the slightest. "Takaba-sama has work for you."


End file.
